in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Green
Emily Green is a 24-year old human who used to live in Resound River. The character is roleplayed by Redfork2000, and her first appearance in IALR was in The Blocked Room Gang. Personality When initially introduced, Emily Green is openly friendly and welcoming, both toward the Locked Room Gang and her followers. She is also somewhat of a disciplinarian, issuing punishment to those who do not conform to her philosophies. However, she later adopts a more callous and ill-tempered persona, desperate to keep up appearances and dismissing any concept of friendship that isn't the same as her own. She is also quite disrespectful, as shown when she furiously silences Red Fork when he tried to explain how differences can make friendships stronger. So far she is the only villain to interrupt a heroic speech. Emily Green made a second appearance during the first episode of the IaLR Renaissance, Time Turmoil, once again as the main antagonist. This time she doesn't bother to hide her true intentions, and instead displays her maliciousness and hatred towards the gang completely. She is now focused on revenge, feeling angrier at the gang than ever before, due to the events that took place during their previous encounter. However, near the end of this episode, her attitude changes completely. After the gang learns about her past and tries to help her overcome it in a better way, she now seems to regret her past actions, and whengiven the chance, she decides to become a member of the Locked Room Gang. Abilities Emily Green is an ordinary human, but she's skilled. She has decent fighting skills, knows a thing or two about martial arts. She's pretty agile and fast, as seen when she manages to run away from the Locked Room Gang even while being injured. Despite her speed though, she can't outrun faster characters that have a certain measure of superspeed, such as Red Fork or Blast. She has also been seen to know a lot about magical and powerful objects, as seen during her debut story, when she used the Elements of Harmony and the Rainbow Orb to make herself extremely powerful, or in Time Turmoil, when she knew exactly what the mysterious black crystals are, and used one to open several portals, travel through time, and more. Relations with other characters Gerald Edmarkson Emily used to consider Jelo one of her most direct rivals. Since long ago, Emily wanted nothing more than revenge on all of them. This is why she decided to form the Blocked Room Gang in the first place. When the Blocked Room Gang was dissolved, Emily Green got even more resentful, and became more determined than ever to have her revenge. However, after receiving a second chance from the gang, Emily decides to change this entirely, and leaves this rivalry aside for good. The Locked Room Gang Emily initially acts friendly towards the Locked Room Gang, winning their trust. However, when they discover her true intentions, she locks them in a dungeon, telling them she'll only let them out if they accept her philosophy and join the Blocked Room Gang. When the Locked Room Gang manages to blow off her cover, Emily Green turns violent and aggressive towards them. In Time Turmoil, Emily Green returns with the intention of having her revenge on the gang for dissolving the Blocked Room Gang. However, after the gang learns about her past, and tries to help her find a better way to overcome it, Emily Green realizes that they're actually good people who are offering her their friendship, and she decides to join them. The Blocked Room Gang Emily Green brought the Blocked Room Gang together with her philosophy: "Togetherness is might". The Blocked Room Gang looked up to her as their leader, and as their friend. They believed that Emily had shown them the light, and had helped them change their lives for the better, and therefore, were extremely loyal to her. However, once they learned the truth about Emily's intentions, they were disappointed, and turned back against Emily for tricking them into being a part of her plan. Now most of the Blocked Room Gang are enemies with Emily Green, except for a couple of exceptions, such as Orange Juice and Fromage. Iron Heart Iron Heart used to be Emily Green's right hand, and helped her organize the Blocked Room Gang. With this lever of trust, Iron Heart and Emily Green were apparently very close. However, Iron Heart was still not allowed to be in Emily's room, for the sake of "privacy". When Iron Heart learned the truth about Emily Green, she turned against her like the rest of the Blocked Room Gang did. Ace They haven't interacted too many times, but the few times they have really count. Although the first time they were seen together was in Father Knows Best, their first meaningful interaction was during Two Swords, and they seemto get along very well. Emily deeply appreciates all of Ace's advice, and she even seems to gain more confidence thanks to him. They see each other once again in The Room of Foodtopia, when Emily Green is attacked by Fork-bot, and almost killed, but Ace stepped in and fought off Fork-bot to protect her. It is noticeable that the two have grown closer together over time. Themes Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Females Category:Intelligent Category:Retired from evil